


Thief

by DarkCorgi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-20
Updated: 2004-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Albus drags Severus to the Quidditch World Cup where a certain Gryffindor is playing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer:  All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  I'm just borrowing them because I'm bored and read all the novels 20 times each already.  
Notes:  Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Third Wave three word challenge.  The words are yegg, crescendo and saprophyte.  
Archiving:  The Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Archive.  Otherwise please ask me first.  
 

Thief

Glancing at the clock in my lab I notice it's almost time for Albus to come and drag me out of my dungeons for this latest farce.  I'm washing the remains of the foul-smelling saprophyte from my hands when the Headmaster arrives.  He looks like a child with a new toy.  I brace myself for the inevitable argument.  Not that it helps any.  I can never say no to the man, no one can.  We all end up doing what he wants no matter what. But I'll be damned if I don't try and squirm my way out of this.

"Severus, are you ready?  Our Portkey to the stadium is set to leave in five minutes."

"I have no desire to waste my time with trivial pursuits, Albus.  Go and let me work in peace."  I reply with my customary sneer, which never has any effect on the Headmaster.

"Harry sent these tickets to us because he considers the staff of this school part of his family and that includes you."  Albus states and the twinkle he always has fades a little as he tiredly continues.  "You will go, Severus.  I will not take no for an answer.  Besides, it has been ages since a former Hogwarts student has been a player on a World Cup team.  We should all be there to cheer him on."

"I sincerely doubt the annoying brat considers me family, Albus.  We've loathed each other since day one and nothing's going to change that."  I'm looking down putting my ingredients away hoping he doesn't notice I'm lying.

"Your name is on one of the tickets, Severus.  It is obvious that he would like you there.  Perhaps Harry has out grown that childish hatred?"  Albus still has that tired look on his face and the twinkle is still absent, so my secret is still safe.  

"All right, Albus, I'll go but you'll have to explain to Poppy why her potions aren't ready for the new school year," I snarl with ill grace.  No one is able to deny the old man when he wants something.  His twinkle and smile reappear immediately upon my capitulation.  

"Come along then, Severus.  We'll be leaving from the courtyard."  He pauses a moment as I lock and ward my lab, making sure I don't try and escape when his back is turned.  I do admit that I'm tempted to do so. 

As he turns and walks toward the upper levels of the castle, I level a glare at his back and grumble under my breath.  Despite my words to the Headmaster I do want to go to the Cup, but not with the staff and not cramped into a box with a crowd of Weasleys.  I'd rather see Harry play on my own so I don't need to keep up the masks I wear around others.  I haven't missed any of his professional matches.  He's my obsession and he's been so for the last three years.  He wasn't the spoiled brat I thought he was.  Our Occlumency lessons proved how wrong I was.   That realization was further enforced when I overheard Lupin and Moody's conversation about the Dursleys.  I made a decision then to observe the boy when the next semester began.   He returned to school for his sixth year and stole my heart.  He filled out over that summer and was heartbreakingly beautiful.  Yes, he was beautiful despite the pain of loss that could readily be seen along with grim determination.  His shimmering green eyes were constantly in my thoughts since.  The worst part is he doesn't even know my feelings and I fear to tell him.  I fear rejection; after all I made his life hell during his school years. 

Albus and I make it to the courtyard with a minute to spare before the Portkey activates.  The rest of the staff is gathered, chatting excitedly about the match.  They're looking forward to a chance to forget those colleagues who aren't with us any today.  Even I still expect to see them and when they don't arrive, it's like salt in an open wound.  Trelawney was killed early on when the Dark Lord captured her and tried to force her to tell him the prophecy she made before Harry's birth.  We lost Sprout to an attack on Hogsmeade and Minerva was lost to us during the last battle against the Dark Lord.  She leapt in front of Albus taking the killing curse meant for him.  Her loss affected me the most.  I have always enjoyed baiting her and she gave as well as she got.  The man who taught Defence fell during the battle and this past year's instructor had a nervous breakdown.  I'll admit to helping it along. The man was as worthless as Lockhart.

The moment arrives and we all place a finger on the old steering wheel that is our Portkey and arrive moments later in France.  The stadium is impressive when compared to the one built on the moors of England several years back.  We leave the arrival point and head up to the box Harry has reserved for his guests.  The Weasley clan has already arrived and as I look upon the mass of red hair, I notice that the oldest children have continued with the family tradition.  I realize I'll be teaching the next generation of Weasleys before long.   As I look around the box I notice the former Ms. Granger and the Weasley she married.  She'll be adding to the Weasley clan soon by the look of her.  I'll never be able to get away from them.  Hopefully the next generation doesn't produce another Fred and George or the school may collapse. 

As the mob of Weasleys and Hogwarts staff mingle before the match starts I move myself to the deepest shadows and look over the pitch.  The match should be interesting.  England versus Bulgaria and it'll be the first time Harry and Krum meet on a Quidditch pitch.  I close my eyes to rest them before the game begins and I can hear the arrival of that oaf Fudge entering the box along with the current head of Magical Sports, whose name I never bothered to learn.  I patiently await the start of the match while tuning out the droning of the mob.  Soon the commentator's voice echoes across the stadium and I can feel Albus tugging me into a seat as the players are introduced.

The announcer introduces the Bulgarian team first and they brought the dancing Veela once again as their mascots.  Every male in our box promptly places his fingers in his ears when the Veela begin to dance.  A few aren't quick enough and they give me ample opportunity to sneer at them.  After the Veela settle down on the Bulgarian team's sidelines the British team is announced.  The mascots for England are fairies riding Pembroke Welsh Corgi's complete with saddle and bridle.  I snort to myself wondering if the Muggle Queen's kennel was raided for this little display and promptly ignore the scene below.  I ignore the names of other players as I did at all the other matches since I only have eyes for the team's Seeker.  Damn, I hate having to sit here with these people!  I prefer being on my own in the shadows were I can stare at the object of my obsession without being observed.

The referee releases the balls and the match begins.  I watch the Chasers passing the Quaffle to each other with only half my mind.  I try to keep my attention on Harry as much as I can without drawing attention to my actions.  How I dread being exposed like this.  The match is going to be a low scoring one.  The Chasers on both sides are too evenly matched as are the Keepers.  This match will be up to the Seekers to win or lose.

Harry and Krum are playing no holds barred.  They're constantly blocking each other or setting each other up for feints.  Krum makes quite a few blatant fouls to prevent Harry from going after the Snitch and Harry retaliates in kind but with more style.  He is almost Slytherinish in the execution of many of his attacks and manages to avoid the referee's attention while doing so.  

 

Then he performs a move that would have caused me to cast a Summoning Charm on him so I could throttle him if I wasn't pretending not to care.  The idiot spotted Krum chasing the Snitch and pursues the older Seeker.  Even his top of the line broom can't help him make up the distance between them.  He manages to bridge much of the gap and is close enough to pull a stunt that could break his neck.  Harry pretends to loose control of his broom and rolls forward over the handle of his it bringing the tail around to hit Krum and take the other Seeker's attention away from the Snitch, which promptly disappears.  Harry free falls ten feet before bringing his broom around and back under him.  The crowd's noise becomes deafening at this, but I feel my heart in my throat.  I really could kill the stupid, reckless Gryffindor!  Absolutely incapable of thinking!  His recklessness has driven me to forget my watching him was to be inconspicuous.  I make a quick check to see if anyone has noticed my reaction and manage to stifle a sigh of relief that no one has.

I struggle to control my temper while keeping my attention glued to his movements on the pitch.  He passes close to our box and I feel an irrational surge of jealousy towards his broom.   My obsession has turned my brain to mush.  I'm hopeless!  Harry pauses, looking around the pitch, and quickly begins a steep dive.  The crowd roars as Krum gives chase.  This time Harry has the advantage and Krum's having a hard time keeping up.  The crowd's cheering reaches its crescendo as Harry's hand closes around the Snitch.  The British team's supporters are leaping about screaming and I take the opportunity to slip out of my seat and into the shadows at the rear of the box.  I can see Harry sitting in the air shaking hands and talking with Krum before returning to the team locker rooms.  

The British team accepts their accolades and the trophy in the center of the pitch while shaking hands with the Ministers of Magic of France, Bulgaria and England.  Harry stands in the background allowing his teammates the limelight.  I watch him hungrily from the shadows and notice him scanning the box he reserved for his guests.  He's searching for someone; I know it.  I watch his eyes drift through the crowd he's invited and feel a sudden twisting of my gut when his gaze focuses on the corner where I'm hidden.  There's no way he can see me hidden in the shadows and no reason for me to think I'm the one he's searching for.  Soon the trophy presentation is over and he goes once again to the locker rooms.

While waiting for him to greet his guests I ponder how he has managed to steal my heart and invade my mind.  I went through great pains to lock my heart in a safe of cruelty and sarcasm, walls of coldness all surrounded by the moat of an unpleasant exterior.  In my past, which I would rather forget, I gave my heart to someone who then destroyed everything I was. Between fearing to be hurt once again and the abuses perpetrated by my father I completed the metamorphosis into the man I am today.  How one green-eyed, teenaged Gryffindor managed to negotiate my defenses is beyond my comprehension.

He makes his appearance in the box after a half hour and is mobbed by the throng of Weasleys and Hogwarts professors.  I'm secure in my shadows and I'm content to drink in the sight of him in obscurity.  Yes, he's a master yegg and he doesn't know what he has stolen.  I can see his smile brightening when his two cohorts embrace him.  Oddly he's glanced in my direction several times.  I doubt that it's me he's looking for.  Why would he?  Eventually all the Weasleys go to their homes leaving Harry with the staff of Hogwarts.

"Harry! It is so good to see you again!"  Albus crows while pulling Harry into an embrace.

"It's great to see you too, Professor."  He replies with that blinding grin that would make my knees weak if it were flashed at me. 

"Call me Albus, my dear boy.  You're no longer my student."

"All right, Albus it is!"  Harry replies with a laugh while greeting the professors he remembers from his schooldays and being introduced to the new ones before being engulfed in a bear hug from that oaf Hagrid.  I notice Albus' gaze on me but I refuse to leave the shadows I'm comfortable in.  Once again Harry looks in my direction. It's almost as if he's making sure I'm still here.  I must be imagining it.

Harry turns his attention to Albus after a few moments.  After a bit of small talk, which I ignore in favor of staring at Harry, Albus asks Harry about his plans for the fall.  My attention is quickly recaptured and I listen intently to the rest of the conversation.

"I don't have any firm plans as of yet, Pro… Albus.  Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping to convince you to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position in September." Albus replies with a twinkle.

"Let me guess, you lost yet another teacher?"  Harry asks with a grin and a shake of his head.

"Yes, this year's professor had a nervous breakdown before the last term ended.  Perhaps you'll come back to Hogwarts to discuss the matter tonight and celebrate England's victory with us?"  The twinkle is back in full force.  I wonder what he's up to but I'm more interested in Harry's reply.

"I'd have to decline the invitation."  He then looks in my direction once again. "I have some tentative plans for tonight, but I'm not sure if they're going to pan out.  If they fall through I'll be sure to stop by.  If not then I'll stop by on Monday to discuss it."  Now I'm wondering what he's up to.

"Fair enough, Harry.  Enjoy your evening and I'll see you soon."  Albus turns to leave the box with a grin and a wave farewell.    

I start to slink out of the shadows of the box to follow the rest of the staff but I find my way blocked.   I take a step back and try to go around Harry but once again I find him blocking my path.

"Potter, get out of my way!"  I snap once again trying to go around him.  

"No, I won't get out of your way.  I went through a lot of trouble to get you where you can't disappear before I can speak to you!"  He replies while I struggle not to give myself away.  "You've been at every match I've played this year.  Don't bother denying it.   I know when you're staring at me."

"What's that supposed to mean, Potter?"  I growl while leveling my best glare at him, which he returns without a hitch. 

"I want to know why you're at every match staring at me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"  I state and try to get around him again.

He's starting to get flustered.  "It's bad enough that you're haunting my dreams but now…" He goes suddenly quiet while his face becomes very red.  Unfortunately, I'm unable to take advantage of it given the state of stunned surprise I'm in.  I lost control of my mask the moment he said that.  

 

I want to take advantage of that slip, to make the first move and regain my equilibrium.  Flashes of Lucius' cruelty break free from my subconscious and I struggle to banish them back to their prison.  Harry's nothing like Lucius, not in looks nor in attitude.  After a moment's struggle, I manage to lock those memories into their prison and look upon him.  I move closer to him and smirk when his face flushes more.

"Do I really?  How long has this been occurring, thief?"  I whisper into his ear.  I notice the shiver he tries to suppress and one of my rare true smiles breaks through.

"It started at the beginning of my sixth year."  He replies slowly then levels a glare at me.  "I've never stolen anything from you!"

"Yes, you have and I want to know how you managed to get past my defenses to do so."  My voice is barely audible and my insides twist.  Did I give too much away?  He's left me an opening I couldn't resist though old fears resurface. Am I taking too much of a risk?   I lean in even closer and he watches me out of the corner of his eye a moment before replying.

"And what did I supposedly steal?"  

"My heart."  I reply while leaning closer still so that he can feel the warmth of my breath against his ear. 

He turns to look me fully in the eyes and studies me for a moment.  "Perhaps you let me in."  He hesitates a moment and chews his bottom lip before continuing. "Besides you can't accuse me of being a thief since you've got my mine in exchange."

I stand there gazing into his eyes trying to decide whether I should take the step that could hurt me once again or not.  I slowly reach out to touch his cheek gently and he leans into the touch.  I throttle the apprehension rising in my chest and pull Harry closer to me.  I hesitate before closing my eyes and leaning down to gently press my lips against his.  I can feel him return my kiss and I fervently hope that this time I've chosen wisely.  Hope is all I have. 

**fin**


End file.
